Oh my my my
by soncrazy04
Summary: Two parter, maybe three Taken from Taylor swifted Mary's song
1. in the beginning

**A.N: I was listening to Taylor swift who totally rocks my socks and this came out of it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It starts out kind of sad but gets better!

She stood for a long time staring at the grave of her beloved. This did not come as a shock to her that she was gone, for they had both expected it. Soft wrinkly hands touched the grave stone one final time before the old woman turned and walked away. For the first time leaving the only person she ever truly loved behind. Waiting at the limo for her was a young man, in about his 40 with a strong face. His blue eyes sparkled in the light. The woman stopped and stared at the young man. How they resembled each other, their looks, their attitude. He always knew what to say to make her feel better, but even at this point nothing could stop the pain which flew through her heart knowing her blued eyed beauty was gone.

"Mama, are you ready to go?" the man asked opening the door for his mother. The woman grabbed the man's hand while turning around giving one final look to the resting place of her Spencer. "Yes C.J lets go home". She said while getting in the limo. Her mind buzzing with past memories of an angel that graced her life for what she felt was such a short time.

Sitting in a chair Ashley hadn't felt the tug on her dress. After the funeral, her mind was anywhere but at home. She was brought back to reality on the fifth tug, smiling she looked down at the young child who was eagerly trying to get her attention. She looked at the young girl, in her little black dress and messy brown curls. Ashley couldn't help but smile and think of how much she truly loved this little human in front of her. Ashley was never the mothering type, but after Spencer begged for a baby Ashley just couldn't say no. So they talked to the doctors and decided Ashley would carry their baby, using Spencer's egg and their friend Aiden's Sperm. She looked into the kitchen as she watched her son and his wife interact; she sometimes couldn't believe that she gave birth to that beautiful man in the kitchen. He was the spitting image of Spencer, and was affectionately named after Spencer brother Clay that touched her life for a very short period but left a lasting impression.

"Emma, leave nana alone, please" She heard C.J's wife Angela say. Ashley was always impressed with Angela, and how she never raised her tone with little Emma or any of the kids. She always took things slow and allowed the children to understand before she made her next move. Ashley smiled at her granddaughter before scooping her up into her lap and kissing her on the head."Its okay Angie, I needed a little lovin after my day. Angela nodded and went back in the kitchen to help Clay. "Nana?" the little girl no more than four asked. Ashley smiled and looked her, with her little wrinkles in her forehead just like Spencer used to make when she was confused. Ashley Heart ached, knowing she would never again see that face. "Nana!" Emma said louder this time. Ashley giggled at the sternness in the little ones voice. "Yes Emmer's? Do you have a question?" Emma looked Ashley in the eye. "Sing about gram"

Ashley smiled knowing this would come eventually. For as long as her grandchildren had been on this earth Ashley had sang to them, about everything. Spencer was more of the story grandma while Ashley would sing them to sleep or sing about doing laundry. The kids loved each of them, but any chance they got would always ask for a song. "Yeah Nana!" she heard the other two children shout. She looked at their excited faces. Brianna was the oldest; she was 7 and had bright blonde hair and green eyes, just like her mother. Nick on the other hand at 5 was a mixture of both girls; Emma had Curly brown locks with Dark chestnut eyes. While Nick had Dirty blonde hair and Blue eyes, all three children resembled one another but took a characteristic of each of the people in Ashley's life. " kids Nana has had a very long day, why not go play outside?" C.J yelled in from the kitchen. "But Nana" Nick whispered "we want to hear about Gram and you, please". Ashley smiled and got up, pointing to the other room. Off the four of them went, racing into the living room.

C.j smiled and shook his head knowing his mama never could say no to his kids. "I hope they don't wear her out" He heard Angela say. "Nah, she has been waiting for this all day, she loves to go back in her memory and now that mom gone she has a reason to. She used to sing about her high school days all the time when I and Adrianna were young." He said matter o factly. He yelped in pain as Angela wacked him with a towel.


	2. Summer love

"Okay kids, what do want played?" Ashley asks her grandchildren, who are eagerly sitting in front of her waiting for their song. "Gram, Gram!" she hears little Emma say. She smiles and remembers how much the children really loved Spencer. "Okay guys I have a song I never played for anyone about your Gram. wanna hear it?" all three kids nod ready to hear the sweet sound of Ashley's voice ringing through their ears.

Ashley closes her eyes and tried to think of the first time she met Spencer, all those years ago.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
in the sky, the pretty lights_

Ashley remembers the first time she saw the blue eyes that would enchant her mind forever. It was at her family barbeque. Her father, Raife and Spencer's dad Arthur were childhood friends, who both moved their families back to their home town. Spencer was two years older than Ashley, but that didn't stop them from playing together, since they along with Ashley's neighbor Aiden, were the only children under 15 at the party.

Ashley sings about the memory as if it just happened yesterday. She sees Spencer's dad going over and telling Spencer to ask Ashley to play. Spencer walked right over to Aiden and Ashley, honey suckle hair blowing in the wind, fair skin as white as snow, with a touch of pink from the sun. But Spencer's eyes are what Ashley remembers the most. She remembers how Spencer's eyes used to shine in the light they were the color of the water crystal blue and as big as saucers. They held all of Spencer's secrets and if looked at in a certain way Ashley always swore she could see right into Spencer's soul. They were the most beautiful things Ashley had seen in her seven years of life. "Wanna go pway?" said a missing two front teeth Spencer. "Sure" she and Aiden yelled in unison. And off the three of them ran not realizing they had just started friendships that would last them forever.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

After a very rough game of tag Ashley ran back to her mom crying. Aiden had tagged her to hard and pushed her to the ground. Ashley's knees had been scrapped, along with a tiny gash on her head where it hit the ground. She crawled into her mom's lap sobbing, trying to tell the adults what had happened.

Then she heard an angelic voice through all the questioning parents. "Aiden tagged her to hard, she fwell to the ground, Aiden ran and hid." Ashley looked at Spencer's face; the blonde haired beauty looked royally pissed. Her eye brows were almost touching and the ocean blue eyes that had caught Ashley's attention earlier now looked as dark as the deepest part of the ocean. Ashley watched in awe as Spencer walked over to her and placed a tiny kiss on her head then knelt down to blow on the cut. Spencer looked at her and asked such an innocent question "Are you okay ash?" Spencer's eyes sparkled with wonder. All Ashley could do was nod her head and give her the first of many nose crinkling smiles. Ashley heard her father talking to .

"Seems your Spencer has become my daughter's hero," She saw her dad nod to her in approvement.

"Hear that Paula?" Mr. Carlin yelled to his wife. "Spencer has become Ashley knight in shining armor," Both men laughed to themselves, as Ashley hopped off her mom lap ready to run off. But before she could she gave her mom one final look, who just rolled her eyes at the two older men who were already planning out their daughters futures. Ashley felt a hand slip into hers "Common Ashley, let's go find Aiden and make him cry" A very mischievous Spencer said. Ashley giggled as she ran off to the back of the yard to find Aiden. But not before catching both their mothers eyes, Ashley saw her mom's mouth form into a small knowing smile, as tapped Christine's elbow and pointed in the way of the girls. Both women nodded and started to giggle to each other. Ashley paid no attention as she ran off to find Aiden. Hand tightly clasped into Spencer's feeling as if nothing could hurt them.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did_

Two years had gone by, Ashley, Aiden and Spencer had become inseparable. There was always another place set for Ashley at Spencer house and Paula just expected her to sleep over on the weekends. The three of them along with Spencer's older brother's Glen and Clay and a few neighborhood kids were all sitting in the old tree house Spencer's dad had made years back.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" Madison said looking at the bottle she had just finished drinking out of. All the kids nodded in agreement. She told them all to sit in a circle and she would explain the rules. "I saw this on the T.V. now we each take turns spinning the bottle, whoever it lands on must kiss the other person. If you back out you have to eat a worm." Ashley felt her heart thump out of her chest. She had never kissed anyone before. She felt a hand grab her arm and instantly she was relaxed. "Hey Ash, calm down it's just kissing it's really not hard." Ashley looked into the blue eyes she had fallen in love with years ago. Suddenly she wasn't as nervous. They all sat down and each took turns spinning, Ashley and Spencer had yet to kiss anyone, they had gotten lucky. "Alright guys final spin, I have to go home for dinner" Sherry proclaimed as she stood up and fixed her hair. Everyone looked around who would be the last person to spin?

Ashley looked at Spencer who was starring at the bottle. Ashley knew that look, she had seen it a million times in Spencer. Spencer had the look like she was fighting her own inner demons; Ashley was just about to speak when Spencer grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched with bated breath as it spun. Ashley thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head from staring so hard. Then all of a sudden the bottle stopped spinning, everyone was looking at her but it didn't seem to register in Ashley's mind. It wasn't until she was face to face with Spencer she realized the bottle had landed on her. "Are you okay with this?" she heard Spencer whisper to her. All Ashley could do was nod and attempt to stop her shaking hands. She felt Spencer cup her face with her hands and place a very chaste kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted all about 5 seconds which was the rule. But both girls pulled away with butterflies in their stomachs.

Ashley shakes her head as she continues to sing about the first time she ever kissed Spencer. They had been so young, but it amazed her that even then her heart longed for Spencer. Ashley closed her eyes tight and tried to picture her younger years.

"Alright guy's I am leaving" Sherry waved them a good bye as did Jake and Madison. Glen and Aiden walked them out as Clay went to get food. Everyone left Ashley alone in the room with Spencer. Both girls were trying to shake the feelings in their head. Spencer was the first to speak "was that your first kiss?" Ashley looked over at Spencer who normally had a very commanding presence. Now she was hunched over and looked startled and curious. All Ashley could do was nod and look away, within minutes Spencer was on her badgering her with questions. Ashley just shrugged them off and sat back down. Spencer sat down with her "are you mad at me?" Spencer asked, Ashley whipped her head around so fast she thought she had whip lash. Spencer was playing with a rip in her jeans as Ashley lifted her chin in her hands. " not even close, are you mad at me?" Spencer just tilted her head to the side " why would be mad? You were my first kiss to" Ashley couldn't help but blush.

Spencer stood and whipped off her pants, "im hungry wanna go see what my dad's making for dinner?" Ashley shook her head, that girl was always hungry. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand to help her up but in the process pulled a little too hard, because now they were inches apart. Ashley felt her breath hitch as Spencer hand began to shake in her own. They just stared in each other eyes for what seemed like hours, until Spencer's mom called them down for dinner. Ashley was the first to break gaze as she walked out of the tree house. "Ash!" she heard Spencer call. Ashley turned around and saw Spencer smile "ya know if you tell anyone that was my first kiss ill beat you up" and with that she ran passed Ashley and in the house. Both girls knowing this wasn't over but for now in their child like state life was calling them.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

It went like that for a while, both girls danced around the situation. Since Ashley was still very young her mother didn't permit her to leave the block, so it was unusual for her and Spencer to walk down to the store to get ice cream. They sat outside and giggled about the event that had happened earlier in the day. "I couldn't believe Glen fell off the chair! What an idiot" Spencer howled. Ashley just shook her head "I always did say you had the brains in the family." Spencer looked down and blushed; Ashley realized she has been doing that a lot lately.

As Ashley sat licking her cone enjoying the day, she felt a cold wet thing on the side of her face. Spencer had just pushed her ice cream into the side of Ashley's face. "Ya know Ash vanilla on your tan skin looks great" and with that she was up and running down the block. Ashley who was much faster than Spencer caught her in no time and pinned her up against a tree. " you think you are soo smart Spencer Carlin,b ut little do you remember that I know the biggest secret about you, so watch whose face your shoving ice cream in". With that Ashley tickled her and started to walk away " oh my my my look who grew confidence now" Spencer always did knowhow to puch Ashley buttons. Ashley turned around and spat at Spencer " Spencer Jane Carlin I dare you to kiss me, right here in front of every one. Lets soo who has confidence now?" Ashley and Spencer stood at a stand still gazing with hatred into each other's eyes. Spencer took a few steps towards Ashley and got in her face. Ashley smiled grabbed her head gave her a nuggie and was off and running yelling behind her "guess I should be careful, blondes may not be dumb after all".


	3. oh my my my

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
but your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Like most children eventually childhood ends. The days of pirate ships and Barbie dolls are long forgotten and the friends that once were the keepers of our greatest adventures are put on the back burner.

Ashley thought about this as she sang the next verse. Spencer and she were inseparable until Spencer went to High school. Being two years older than Ashley, Spencer began to look at Ashley as if she were a child. The jokes that used to make Spencer laugh only got Ashley an eye roll.

It wasn't until Ashley's sophomore year did the blonde beauty talk to her again. They were sitting in the Cafeteria, Spencer with her Field hockey friends and Ashley and Aiden with sherry and her group. Ashley looked at the man next to her. She smiles at herself to think that at one time Spencer used to make him cry. Aiden had matured into a very handsome buff man Ashley concluded. If he wasn't her best friend she would without a doubt date him. His eyes were the color of emerald and he had gone to the gym every day for the past two years, so needless to say he was very well toned. "Hey Ash, old blue eyes is looking at you again"

Hearing his voice Ashley was drug out of her day dream of a scrawny boy who could cry like no one business. She felt eyes on her like she did every day since she began her sophomore year. Knowing the direction the sensation was coming from; Ashley coldly turned her back to the blue eyed goddess that at one point had captured her heart.

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders and replied "that's great, she should of talked to me years ago, ya know when we used to be friends." Aiden dropped the conversation knowing that even the mention of Spencer's name infuriated Ashley. But apparently Spencer hadn't gotten the memo. Ashley's breath hitched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at Aiden whose eyes were the size of grape fruits. Ashley turned around to find Spencer looking into her eyes. The whole table had stopped their other conversations; they were all staring at the two ex best friends.

Spencer's face became red with embarrassment " umm Ash could we talk for a minute?" the blue eyes pleaded with her to not say no. Ashley grabbed her stuff and walked to an empty table, Spencer following behind quietly. Once they sat down Ashley let loose "what do you want Spencer? Don't you have cooler more mature friends to talk to now? I wasn't good enough back then to be your friend and you're not good enough now. So hurry up I have stuff to do."

Spencer's eyes went wide she had never heard the girl talk to anyone like that. Spencer began to fumble with her word. Ashley tried to not smile at how nervous Spencer seemed. "I know I was horrible to you years ago, you were my best friends Ash and I treated you like dirt. I just wanted to apologize for it. I saw you for the first time a few weeks ago and I couldn't believe how grown up you've become." Spencer was playing with the zipper on her jacket.

Ashley's eyes narrowed "so what you thought I would stay that little girl that came running after you? Well it's been a few years I've grown up I don't take shit from people any more. Sorry Spencer." Ashley got up to walk away when Spencer grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Ashley was looking Spencer in the eye. She saw everything Spencer was thinking. Ashley really did love those big blue eyes that burned a hole in her heart.

Spencer gave one final plea before letting go of Ashley wrist. "I know I don't deserve to be in your life any more, but I want to be Ash, I need to be. I can't explain it ,when I saw you the other day my heart ached. To hear your laugh, to share secrets like we did when we were kids, I miss us and the way it was. When me you and Aiden could conquer the world." Ashley sat back down and gave Spencer her ultimatum " Okay my parents are having their yearly barbeque, you know your parents are going to be there. If you really want to be in my life again, in mine and Aiden's life again you'll come and well figure out what to do from there." Without even a second thought Ashley turned around and headed back to a very confused Aiden.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Spencer had showed up an hour early for the barbeque, Ashley was surprised to see her up so early." I just wanted to come by and help set up, if that's okay?" Spencer asked thinking she had intruded on something. "No Ashley smiled; we need all the help we can get." Ashley pointed Spencer in the way of the back yard. Spencer wasn't surprised when she saw Aiden was already there helping. He smiled at her like he always had; she couldn't believe how adult he looked. He has come a long way from being Captain shirtless in their pirate ship days.

A few hours later it was like it always had been Spencer, Ashley and Aiden were kidding around when Ashley parents entered the backyard with Mr. and Mrs. Carlin. Ashley was embraced by both parents and couldn't help but miss them. went over to help Raife start cooking the burgers, Ashley finally felt things were getting back to normal.

After everyone had eaten the boys decided to start a game of football, of course Ashley and Spencer had to play so the teams were even. Ashley had the ball and was running for a touchdown when Spencer side swiped her feet and brought her to the ground knocking the wind out of her. Spencer and Ashley opened their eyes to see blue was on brown, Spencer had been thrown directly on top of Ashley. Both their breath seemed to hitch but their bodies were never more relaxed. Raife broke the ice "Spencer really can't help but fall for Ashley huh Arthur?" Arthur was staring at the girls, knowing something bigger was going on than a game of football. "Nope Raife your Ashley sure got pretty" Raife punched Arthur in the arm

Glen drug Spencer off of Ashley, both girls trying to figure out exactly what they had just felt. Why had that happened? They had been so close to each other many times before, why was this time so different? She looked at the two grown women who had watched the whole event, Mrs. Carlin was giggling and shaking her head knowingly at Spencer who simply blushed and turned to go back to the game. Ashley caught her own mothers eyes who was simple smiling she heard her mom tell Mrs. Carlin "oh my my my nothing has changed has it Paula?" Mrs. Carlin just shook her head and took a drink of lemonade. Both women smiled at each other as Ashley, more confused than ever went back to the game making sure for the rest of the night she didn't touch the ball.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

Ashley had been sound asleep dreaming of blue eyes that refused to leave her head. She was startled awake by something loud hitting her window. She looked at her clock; it was two in the morning. Who would be crazy enough to be on her lawn at 2 am? When she looked outside her heart skipped a beat. It could possibly be real, she must be having a dream she thought.

There standing in the middle on her lawn with a big smile plastered on her face was none other than Spencer Carlin. Ashley flew open the window and shook her head at the crazy girl below her. "What are you doing here Spencer?" Ashley whispered, making sure to not wake her parents. Spencer giggled and looked down to kick an imaginary rock, "well I was just driving around and my truck brought me here, so common! Let's go have an adventure." With that Spencer turned and ran back to her truck. Ashley hadn't needed to be told twice as she threw on a pair of jeans and a low cut shirt.

Very quietly she snuck down the stairs and into the red truck. The truck smelled like Spencer. Ashley inhaled deeply as if it was the last time she would be in this truck. They drove in silence, as Ashley looked around her peaceful town. So many adventures they had shared together here, what would happen in the future always scared Ashley. Nothing would ever feel quite as safe and homey as her own quiet town.

The Truck pulled to a stop right by the edge of the creek. Ashley couldn't believe where she was, before she even had time to think she was out of the car and running to the old tree they used to play at as children. She admired the tree and remembered how she always believed it was the biggest tree in the whole world. Her hand ran over the initials ingraved in it.

"That was so long ago", Ashley had for a minute forgotten Spencer was there with her. "I come back here every once and a while to get my thought together." Ashley turned her head and nodded to Spencer to continue. "When I first saw you in the beginning of the year, I didn't know what to do. Not only had my best friend become amazing beautiful, she wouldn't even look at me. I was ashamed and hurt, and mad at myself."

Ashley walked down by the creek leaving Spencer stand where she was, she always loved to turn the rocks over and look for worms. She laughed at the times she had here. "Remember the time you found the huge worm and threw it on Aiden? He showered three times that day." She looked back at Spencer who just smiled and looked down. Spencer went to sit next to Ashley, without hesitation Ashley slipped her hand into Spencer's. "I've missed you Spencer, but I don't understand why you brought me here?" Ashley looked at Spencer confused. Spencer turned and was now sitting facing the younger girl. "I was hoping that by bringing you here, you would remember all the great things you felt for me so long ago. I need my friend back ash, you know you were always so much more to me than that."

There was a deafing silence as both girls at a loss for words just stared at each other. Ashley moved a blonde piece of hair out of Spencer's face, as she did so Spencer grabbed her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand. Ashley felt the butterflies, "You know I've never kissed anyone but you before. So far you're my only kiss." Ashley looked down in shock not understanding why she had just released a huge embarrassing moment in her life. Spencer picked up her chin and looked her dead in the eye. "Ash I've kissed other boys before but they weren't a kiss in a tree house" both girls looked away and smiled. Ashley had enough talking. "Kiss me" she declared.

Spencer head shot up with a questioning smile "what?" Ashley looked over at her; Spencer's eyes were the shade of blue that Ashley had only seen a few times. They were darker than she ever remembered them. Ashley wasn't backing down she was angry. "Kiss me, now or never Spencer." Ashley glared at Spencer who just looked at her shocked a few minutes went by and Ashley was enraged. "even now when were all alone, you can't just be with me, you're always so scared of everyone else, but never about how maybe just maybe you might be hurting me. Take me home." With that Ashley got up and ran to the truck hot burning tears streamed down her face. She just wanted to go home and never see this place or the blonde haired girl she loved again.

_  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

After seeing her house Ashley jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a halt. She didn't even look back when Spencer called her name. Ashley quietly ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep. Her mom came in an hour or so later. Christine looking at the clock realized it was 4 in the morning. She shook her daughter awake." Ashley, Hun what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she mother looked at her with concern.

Ashley just didn't want to talk about it with anyone, she wanted to wake up and go on living her life Spencer free. "Nothing mom, Spencer and I got in a fight last night or like early this morning, it's stupid and it's over. Why did I wake you up when I came in?"

Christine got up and looked out the window and smiled and she shook the sleep from her eyes. "No Ashley you didn't, Paula did." Ashley face scrunched up in confusion "why?" Christine sat back on the edge of her bed. "Spencer didn't come home last night, so Paula decided to call me and see if she had been here, I checked your room but you were crying. So I looked outside and there was Spencer's truck still parked in our drive way. GO out and see her Ash."

Ashley jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Had Spencer sat there all night waiting to talk to her? She looked back at her mom with determination "I can't she has hurt me too much, I lost my best friend mom, she doesn't deserve me to talk to her."

Christine put her hands on her daughter's shoulders "You and Spencer have been friends before you got your 12 year molars. She really cares about you ash, I could have told you that from the time you were 7, there had always been that connection between you and Spencer, we all see it. Now it is time for you to." Christine walked to the door way and looking back at her daughter gave her final word of advice "Don't lose the person you love over pride ash, you'll regret it forever. "With that she turned and walked down the steps.

Ashley got dressed and walked out to the truck to find a sleeping Spencer. Giggling to herself, Ashley realized that Spencer had slept the same way since they were children. Her hands tucked under her head scrunched to one side. Ashley quietly opened the door and sat by Spencer's feet waiting for her to wake up and talk. What was she going to say?? What if Spencer didn't feel the same way and that's why she didn't kiss her last night?

Ashley was shaken out of the day dream by Spencer's leg kicking her, "ouch Spence!" Spencer flew awake and practically fell off the seat, if it hadn't been for the steering wheel she would be on the floor. "Ashley, I am so sorry for last night, let me explain." Ashley eyes urged her to continue. "I guess when you told me to kiss you, I was scared. So I figured if I kept my distance then maybe you wouldn't be hurt." Ashley shook her head; she understood why Spencer had done it.

"Do you get how upset you have made me these past years? We went from the tightest friendship to not having any contact at all. And it wasn't fair. Then I get up the courage to ask you to kiss me and you don't" Ashley stopped and shook her head. She felt Spencer put her hand on her chin and turn her head. The world stopped spinning; Ashley could feel Spencer breath as they looked into each other's eyes. It was like time had stopped when Spencer finally put her lips on Ashley's.

Ashley fell into a dream like state. The kiss got more heated with every passing second; their hand started exploring one another's bodies over their clothes. They couldn't get enough of each other. After a few minutes Ashley broke the kiss in need of air. Foreheads attached to one another just staring into the others eyes.

"Oh my my my" Both girls looked outside of the truck to find Christine standing at the door with her hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile. "Common girls come in and get breakfast." She said while closing the door. Spencer got up and out of the truck just to run over and grab Ashley hand before they went inside Spencer spun Ashley around. "I will never again hurt you, ignore you, and think you're childish. I will stop holding back and just go for what my heart wants. Please forgive me." Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes pleading for forgiveness. Ashley pulled Spencer in for a small kiss. "It's already been forgotten" Ashley replied as they turned around ready to go into Ashley's house and the beginning of their adult years together.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Six years later Spencer walked outback of her house to find Ashley sitting in the old tree house. Spencer climbed the latter and sat next to the girl she loved. "Hey, why are you up here? My mom was starting to get worried with you being up here so long." Ashley just looked around "nothing, just thinking" Spencer smiled knowing Ashley better than that, she could tell there was something wrong. "What's wrong Ash?" Ashley shook her head; she never could keep anything from Spencer. "I am just nervous about leaving for my job; I mean this is all I know." Spencer started fidgeting and laughed which made Ashley turn to her "I am glad my nervousness makes you laugh Spence, glad to know your there. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and stood her up. "I am always here forever, never doubt that I will go anywhere you need me to be. I laughed because well I am a bit nervous" Ashley's eyebrows came together in confusion and her head tilted to the side but before she could speak Spencer got down on one knee."Ashley Davies, I have loved you since I was 9 years old, seems pretty appropriate that I would ask you here in our old tree house, but I will love you forever. I will follow you to where ever you need me to be, Will you marry me?" Ashley had tears streaming down her face "YES, OH YES" she screamed as she hugged Spencer who grabbed the smaller girl into a very passionate kiss.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

Ashley felt tears fall from her face as she sang about their wedding day; it was a day that would never be forgotten. Ashley remembered how nervous she was as she waited at the altar for her beloved.

Aiden was her best man and looked quite snazzy in his suit. The church became quiet as the doors opened and to Ashley's imagination a beautiful angel has appeared to be walking towards her. She forgot how to breathe as Spencer walked down the aisle with Mr.C.

The ceremony had gone perfectly, everyone hey had ever cared about was there. Both girls couldn't help but laugh as they hugged their mom who were sobbing uncontrollably. But for Ashley the best part was the I do. For once in her life she meant everything she said as Spencer gripped her hand. She felt every word that Spencer promised and Ashley knew that would have a long and happy life together.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Ashley had moved back from Boston to her home town in Cali. She couldn't imagine raising her children anywhere else then her childhood home. She stood on the porch and looked out at the land she had fallen in love with years ago, she felt a presence behind her and knew it was Spencer. Ashley turned around to see Spencer sitting in a rocking chair feeding Their new born baby girl, The child resembled Ashley but had the calmness of Spencer. She felt a tug on her shirt " mama ,mama rock me! Rock me!" a very smaller, younger version of clay began to yell.

Ashley lifted Clay in her lap and quietly the 4 of them rocked, listening to the peaceful chirp of the crickets. Ashley looked at Spencer who had her eyes closed with a smile as she rocked the little girl to sleep. "Mommy?" little clay asked Spencer. Spencer opened her eyes and looked at the child waiting for his question. "Do you love mama?" Clay asked with a very concerned look on his face. The grown women both laughed at the silliness of the question. But after seeing how concerned he was took the question seriously "I love your mama as much as there are stars in the sky" Spencer winked at clay and went back to rocking. "Yeah, I love her that much to" clay nodded his head and leant back on his mother.

Ashley looked from clay to Spencer "that's funny, because I love the three of you to the moon and back" Ashley said Clay giggled as his mama tickled them. And at that moment Ashley realized she wouldn't want to be anywhere else is the world.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

After the song ended no one spoke. Clay and Angela had entered the room moments ago, and now both had tears in their eyes. It wasn't until they heard car door slam had anyone moved. "DAVID'S HERE!" Brianna screamed as she kissed Ashley on the cheek and ran out back.

The adults were sitting on the back porch watching their children play. Angela and Ashley were sitting silently together when they heard a scream come from the children. Both women jumped up as Brianna ran over crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" Angela asked trying to get the truth out of her hysterical daughter "I'll tell you" they heard a strong voice and both women looked passed Brianna and saw a Dark haired boy respond. Ashley marveled at how deep chocolate brown his eyes were. Much like her own. "Nick pushed her to the ground, we were playing and he hit her to hard." Ashley just smiled at the young children and watched them run off to play. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pain in her heart as she watched Brianna, David, and little Emma all run off to find nick and without a doubt make him cry. Ashley smiled to herself as she watched David slip his hand into Brianna's

"What does that look mean?" Ashley turned to Angela who had the look of pure curiosity on her face. Angela looked from Ashley to the kid's oblivious to the fact that anything else was happening as they spoke. "Why are you looking at them like that? What are you thinking mom?" Ashley just turned around and pushed in her chair. "Oh my my my" was all Ashley said before entering her house. Smiling that even though her Spencer wasn't there physically anymore, She was always around, always.


End file.
